


Everything is Alright

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, that made everything better. {Child!Ja'far, teenage!Sinbad. Written on prompt to song 'Everything is Alright' by Laura shigihara.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Alright

It was night. Dark, cold, and quiet night that made his soul feel empty. He tried to keep silent as he rubbed the corners of his eyes violently.

'This is stupid.' He whimpered, pulling his hands away to examine them. They were shining with tears he had wiped off in the lightless; lifeless area.

Something shifted nearby and he sucked in his breath.

"Ja'far?"

His small legs shook as he tried to stand, or run- anything to be away from here when he came out. He couldn't be seen this way.

The shoes he wore made scuffling sounds on the rock as he searched for his footing. Now he was crying again; afraid to be seen weak by the only person he knew.

"Hey, Ja'far where did you go?" His voice was softer now. He was wary of someone else being nearby.

Finally he gave in and collapsed onto the rock and let his head hand back against the one behind him. He heard it now. That man was coming out here to find him.

Why? He wanted to scream. Why do you help me?

He gasped and jumped when a hand laid on his shoulder. Momentary instincts told him to attack but a soft voice was in his ear. A gentle breath spoke to him calmly, and he couldn't bring up his weapon.

"Ja'far what's wrong?"

Sinbad...

He almost breathed the man's name. Maybe he did. He couldn't tell.

A hand gripped his chin and he had to face him. His face was barely visible in the cover of the night. But being trained for night killing, he knew better than how to find faces.

"N-" his voice broke into a sob. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Nothing... Sinbad."

He could see Sinbad's smile. And tried not to feel his heart pulse harder. 'He knows.'

"Ja'far..." An arm came around the boy's shoulders and he sat near him. Their sides were touching; their faces nearly pressed together. The man's mouth was comforting against his tiny companion's temple. He had to close his right eye as those lips moved and kissed the eyelid softly. Lovingly.

'Lovingly?'

"Ja'far please.. Talk to me."

Somehow that just broke him worse.

All the rest of his tears spilled out; until his bandages were wet around the top edge and he was moaning around chokes and painful sighs. The arm around him tightened on him and pulled him closer.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

His wires were too tight now. They were cutting into his skin as he moved into a position unfamiliar to him with his arms curled up between his face and Sinbad's chest. He felt bad that he was probably staining his companion's clothes by now.

"I'm all alone." He gasped. "I have failed. I can't go home and I-" he broke off again with a shake off his shoulders indicating a tear-induced hiccup. "I have no one... What am I supossed to do? Where should I go? Who am I?" He whispered breathlessly and with great fear.

"That's easy." Came the quick and concerned response.

"You're Ja'far. And when I built my country, you will be my advisor slash mother." He was smiling now. Talking in a joke, but sincere none the less. "And you will belittle everyone who wastes time and doesn't do their work. You will tell me to shut up when I am being too obnoxious."

Somewhere far off he could hear a strong rush of wind. A few moments later it reached them and caught both the taller man's hair and his loose bandages in it's hold. With the nature of the situation, he felt a little embarrassed by his urge to touch the hair flowing behind Sinbad against the rock.

"And, Ja'far..."

The ex- assassin looked into his partner's eyes as he neck was caressed with one large, rough hand.

"You'll never be alone. I'm always here."

Somehow, that made it all better. And Ja'far barely smiled.

"I know.."

It always did.


End file.
